A Voice For Touch
by Our hero
Summary: It's been six years since her uncle was finally caught and ever since then she's been living in the bandicoot home, when crash saved her and in her own words 'so that moron can apologise for being so stupid AND NOT CAUSE I LOVE HIM! I'm going to find out what's wrong with his voice and fix it, warning contains tsundere Nina, more inside, An adopted story from multipersonality dex
1. chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: Nina's in love? WITH CRASH?

Disclaimer: disclaimers are bullshit I mean I'm writing and publishing on a website called obviously i don't own the media im writing about if I did why would I put it on a website rather then put this in a game? Whatever I've got a story to write.

Okay first this ones gonna be different then Brook meets sans, rather jumping from one character im going to write this one pretty much exclusively from nina's perspective if I do switch from one to another's then welp I tried (probably) and I'm also going to have to describe stuff, damn welp their goes my career as a terrible writer 

Second (and this probably should've been first,) I adopted this story from multipersonality dex check him out he's probably reading this so hey man hope you enjoy the story, :)

Also the story will start with nina having lived in the bandicoot house for six years

Also this is going to be M rated due to that fact That we're going through Nina's day with her from her POV im likely to skip shower scenes though, language, and this might have lemons, not immediately though first nina's not going to admit she likes crash, she going to be kinda like a tsundere,(that's the one that likes you but try's to kick your ass to hide it)

And finally remember im English, not American English but more like British English,

let's begin,

Dream

I was in a boxing ring that was decorated to look like pizza, and with a crowd of brat girls, the ref was crash, the judges was uka uka and aku aku, with coco as my manager she had a red hoodie on with a towel on her neck and blue jogging bottoms and red, white, and blue, sneakers, I was wearing a black vest and green boxing trunks and gloves, and green and white sneakers, I was leaning in my corner staring at my opponent, N.gin in a pink tutu his manager was a flamingo 

*DING* *DING* 

The bell rung and the two of us got out of our corners I dodged a right hook by moving left and retaliated with three quick jabs, and dodged a left hook via moving to the right, and responded with a strong uppercut he bounced into the ropes and I rushed into him and delivered several hooks until being separated by the ref, looking into his eyes I forgot I was in a fight and didn't turn to my opponent and was hit by a right hook from N.gin 

I got back up and simply clobbered that little creep knocking him out 

The ref walked over to N.gin and counted to three and when N.gin didn't move he signaled for the bell to ring,

*DING* *DING*

The judges spoke up aku aku went first, "I believe our little firecracker has won this bout" and uka uka spoke next "yes I concur brother, it seem that dr. N.gin must have his PhD revoked and take dr cortex's place in prison,"

Then the door to the ring opened revealing my uncle neo cortex, whom ran to the ring and said "ahh Nina I've never been prouder of you, good job kiddo, other uncle stuff that I'm supposed to say," after ending his sentences he hugged me and the ref raised my arm as the crowd cheered the flamingo turned and shamefully walked away 

And I met the ref eyes once again and slowly we started to get closer to each other his mouth was open as was mine until *BRIIIIIIIIIING* 

Dream end

"Uhhh" I said waking up feeling pretty good, despite that last part I turned off my alarm, and looked around my room my walls were made from oak and painted black and my curtains were black as well, my carpet however was pink (coco insisted I needed more colour) my bed looked very gothic well apart from the floral print bed sheets but at least I was with people I liked there's a bedside table shaped like crunch(his hobby actually he likes carving and cooking it was his 'house warming' gift) 

My two favourite pictures are on it one was me, the bandicoots, and aku aku, all together, crunch was flexing one arm and messing up crash's hair, crash was smiling and had a Wampa fruit in his hand, aku aku, was floating over crash next to crunch and was smiling warmly, and coco was glomping me(I think that's where you jump and hug someone) she was laughing, as for me I originally looked extremely bored but after coco glomped me I was smiling even if I was face first in the dirt after that picture, I'd never admit it out loud but I loved this picture,

The other was with me and my uncle, I was 6 in a pink dress and my skin was a darker colour it was less ghoulish more peachy, my hands didn't have the metal gauntlet's on either, I had a small panda bear plushy, and a sad smile on my face, my uncle had a blue pinstriped suit on he was holding a briefcase, he was smiling sadly as I was, that day was an alright one, my uncle took me with him after… oh god I'm tearing up again, I took several deep breaths and reminded myself I wasn't there anymore uncle Neo saved me, im alive, 

After calming myself down I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, I head coco singing inside so I just walked in it wouldn't be the first time we shared a shower, it saved water and gave me someone to talk to, the bathroom was completely white except the orange paw prints crash made to make the room more interesting, and the floor had plain white tiles, I turned right and looked at the shower it was big enough for three crunch's to lay into it, 

I took off my pink pajama top with a picture of taiga aisaka holding a dog lead on it saying 'I won't be your girlfriend, you can be my mutt' and my simple black bottoms and jumped in the shower, 

Coco said "your late Nina," she turned around and winked, "how am I gonna leave the shower without washing my back?" Coco tossed me a sponge and pulled me towards her "come her sis," as I let the hot water wash over my body I felt refreshed, nothing was better than a hot shower with a sister, well according to coco anyway "any interesting dreams?" She asked as she started to wash my back,

Normal topics for us, "yeah actually, and you were in it" I said, knowing she was hooked now I told her almost everything about my dream except the last part, where me and crash didn't kiss as that wasn't even happening, nor did she need to know, "uhh, thinking about N.gin in the shower, I think I'm going to be ill," 

Coco nodded and patted my shoulder "yeah I hate that creep, welp I'm getting out" she left the shower and got a towel I turned the shower off and followed after her we dried each other off and put our underwear on,

she had prepared her own clothes and mine she put simple blue jeans on, and a red top that had a picture of Edward and Alphonse Elric on it, and a pair of white socks, as for me she handed me a sundress and a top hat I rolled my eyes and shook my head, she chuckled and said "sorry couldn't resist," before handing me a black shirt with the word Metallica on it, and a black skirt, and white stockings, after getting dressed coco and I went down stairs 

when we entered the room we noticed crash was asleep on the couch the TV showed the ultimate warrior vs hulk hogan at wrestlemaina it was crash's favourite match he'd often fall asleep watching it, he was wearing white pajama bottoms with pink hearts on it, his shoes were off, his six pack was riding I mean rising n not riding why'd I think of riding? I Immediately decided that this train of thought was useless and walked in to the kitchen and set two bowls of fruit and started eating, coco followed me and sat down as well,

While eating I looked around the kitchen the table and walls are a solid oak, the floor was tiled white and black, and was constantly clean, the the birch cupboards were spacious the ones on the ceiling had plates, cup, and ones on the bottom had other kitchen stuff, 

Whenever I looked around this house i was constantly surprised when I realised that crash made this so coco wouldn't have to sleep in the dirt and then when crunch joined, three of them put the rest of the house together crunch redesigned the rooms made them bigger, and coco made machines to give them clean drinking and bathing water both hot and cold, and of course electricity, how I'll never know, 

After breakfast coco and I went outside to work on our respective project's she was working on a tracking device in case one of us went missing making it easier to find us, i on the other hand was going to make… something? Maybe? Well when I could think of something I would, 

I was looking out to the beautiful Ocean the sky reflecting on it as it danced back and forth, all of the sudden I felt someone behind me I turned to 

dr. N. Gin "what do you want creep?" He said "ohh, mistress Nina, im here to rescue you from these filthy animals," he started walking toward me "one more step creep and I'll crush every bone left in your body," he chuckled and said "mistress Nina, whatever pain you promise will only spur me on" his next step was his last, I was about to punch this guy into the next millennia, when a blue sphere encased me, N. gin chuckled and said into a mike attached to the sphere "sorry mistress, but if you kill me now I wouldn't be able to rescue you, and to make sure we are not heard while escaping the sphere is sound proof" he put the mike in a holster he had,

Oh god he's kidnapping me, what is he going to do with me, if he touches me I'll fucking splatter whatever kind of brain he has left, he chuckled more when he turned around to see crash spinning out of nowhere and knocked him into the ocean and the creep skipped like a stone, crash then smashed opened the sphere, I fell into his arms and saw his smile oh how I 

I looked toward my saviour and I realised how comfortable his arms are and how handsome he is with the light of the sun on his face, and his very kissable lips, I mean his stupid grin and dumb ness? Yeah he's stupid, not that I'm gonna move not cause it's cosy or anything I didn't think anything good about him,

Crash looked down at me and said "mmememeehhh?" Oh yeah sometimes I forgot he couldn't talk,

"Yeah im fine crash, thanks," I said he let me stand up which I was very happy about not disappointed, glad you hear me glad, ignoring that disappointment in my gut, 

after he smiled and walked away, and I wasn't watching his cute butt while he left, i was…looking at…leaves? Yeah leaves,

After 'looking at leaves' I went back to thinking what to create hmm god damn it, I cant think of any thing and it's crashes fault if he didn't have to be so damn heroic I'd…

Crash can't talk, I'll find out why and fix it and then he'll be so grateful he'll want me to bear hi- I mean he'll be able to apologise for being so cut- STUPID, YES STUPIDLY MORONIC, HE'LL APOLOGISE FOR THAT, 

and with that I went inside crunch and aku aku, were awake "ahh hello, little firecracker," came the distinctive Jamaican accent of aku aku, 

Crunch's mr.T-esqe voice spoke next, "hey girl what's up, you want breakfast,"

"Morning, aku, no thanks mr.C, nice seeing you but got an idea for something to build," I said jogging past them into my room and made sure my curtains were shut (I never opened them), and walked to my dresser 

After Opening my dresser I lifted up a secret draw in it and pulled out a folder with the words, bandicoot data, I found my laptop and opened the folder which had several polly pockets in each of them had a USB sticks in them each had a name on I found crashes and plugged it in, I ran downstairs and crunch handed me a cup of coffee I gave him a strange look and he said, "don't worry little sis, I haven't lived in this house for six years without learning something about you, three sugars, black," I hugged him said "thanks big bro" he nodded at me and walked outside probably to his shed, and I went back up stairs,

I closed my door and put a sign that said don't disturb,

I opened my laptop and prepared for a long day of research,

CHAPTER ONE: Nina's in love? WITH CRASH?

Damn, this was fun to write, not to say Brook meets sans isn't, but this was a tad different you know don't worry we'll go into the back story later and as usual I have an idea of how this is going to go, welp later

Hopefully you'll enjoy this Dex, and you john, and you too Sam 

Until next time

 **OUR HERO AWAY**

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**CHAPTER TWO: VOCAL? MENTAL? OR PHYSICAL?**

Ahh welp back too this I'm glad this story got some fans so im dedicating this chapter to them,

First: you've read his name before multipersonality dex, john, and Sam hope the three of you continue to enjoy the story, without these three this story wouldn't have been adopted by me, thanks guys,

Second: xXGamerKing35Xx for reviewing, following and enjoying the story, hope you continue enjoying too,

And if anyone has any questions about this story or any future story's just leave it in a review or a pm and I'll make sure I answer it, 

Let's begin

After opening my laptop I turned it on and logged in typing my password the cortex family moto 'revenge is a dish best served with fava beans' I always found that weird before my uncle the cortex's were circus clowns, why would the family moto be about revenge, and I doubt he changed it he hates fava beans, 

I'm glad coco made me a 'heavy duty' laptop capable of withstanding the pressure of my typing, according to her 'it would take a metric ton of force to even crack the screen', sometimes I could kiss that bandicoot, as I unintentionally imagined kissing bandicoots, crash popped into my minds eye more specifically my dream this morning except now we were on a beach and in our normal clothes slowly we inched toward each other, I shook my head to clear it of such images, after all it'snotlikeilovethatmoronoranything,… Baka, I mean stupid, 

I looked at my screens background it was a picture of my kill list it goes like this

One dr,N,biro

Two N.gin

Three N,biro(was the bandicoots, but I crossed them out as I hate N,biro more)

Fourth N,biro

Fifth N,gin

Six everyone on this list a hundred times over :D

I smiled and opened up the USB drive and as I did the screen turned black and after five seconds changed to my uncles corporation Cortex corp's logo(A black C over a yellow background) after that left the screen a picture of crash popped on screen with the words data on my greatest foe crash bandicoot, imposed over it, and a menu underneath the words, the menu had several options, biology, physical abilities, strengths and weaknesses, relationships/people to exploit, my thoughts, usefulness, notes, and exit, 

I immediately clicked on biology,

The screen went black and after five seconds passed was replaced with a picture of crashes internal guts, organ and digestive system, 

A list to its left side read, 'after many previous attempts to capture/destroy crash I've com to the conclusion that my original theory of he is completely brain dead is in fact not true, 

Upon further study I've realised through observing him, pilot jet packs without training, fire weapons he's never seen before, defeat many technically stronger faster and all around superior mutants leads me to believe that crash is in fact smarter than I believed, that and the fact that he has managed to develop bonds between his ' little sister coco' his 'big (despite being older then crunch himself possibly due to crunch's superior size) brother crunch' and their 'father figure' aku aku,

After much self deliberation I've decided to pretend crash as if crash is like nina(more street smart then brain smart) and the pieces fit rather nicely crash doesn't have anything wrong with his mind he's just stupid, a few years in school would work to 'cure' his lack of intelligence.'

After reading that I immediately realised That crashes speaking problem wasn't a mental one, I continued reading to find below that was my uncles original thesis, short and sweet it Said crash is an idiot, but below that was more of what I expected crashes biological data I scoured it until I found something interesting,

It read as such 'crashes physical stamina would allow him to do the most exhausting task for hours while an average human would become tired in seconds, and Olympic athletes in minutes' 

I suddenly realised how hot my room is, I checked my mirror and for some reason my cheeks were red, I decided to return to my uncles data on crash to take my mind off it

'I'm glad to get this one over with as to never discuss it again, crashes penis doesn't have a pouch which is why he wears trousers, and is nine inches long when soft and twenty five inches thick, no problems are with it moving on.'

Immediately I exited the biology data, as I had to… ummm, *knock* *knock* answer the door! Yeah that… that's it, I got up and opened the door to see coco standing there sadly, oh shit has she figured out tha- immediately she came in and hugged me "Nina I'm sorry if I had stayed a minute longer That creep wouldn't have snuck up on you" she said, almost crying, "I'm sorry, I'm a terrible sister." 

Ohh yeah I was almost kidnapped by N.gin until crash came and- immediately my mind went to what I had recently read and my face flushed, but I shook my head and focused on my nearly crying bandicoot sister and said, "please, we both know crash would never let any harm come to me, he promised my uncle that remember?," she nodded but didn't move so I smiled and said "besides you're an amazing sister, you actually accepted me despite our differences in the past, only the greatest sister ever could do that," she slowly let go but still looked completely crestfallen so I led her to my bed so she could sit down I closed the door and sat next to her,

After sitting down I realised she could help me, "hey coco I have a favour to ask," she looked up and said, "what's up sis?," "well I'm trying to help crash speak so I'm looking through my uncle's data on crash to see if he figured out anything before he was arrested, wanna help?," she immediately had a flirtatious smile and said "crashes data _huuuuuh,_ isthat why you were _sooooo_ red when I came in,?, if so I can leave while you _take care of business_ ," she winked yet made no indication she was leaving, "what need .…w… would I… why did,you even?," after seeing my non coherent babbling coco smiled and said "puh-lease sis, we both **know** you love crash," immediately I protested "love that moron, me? yeah and toradora will end with Tiga and ryuji, eloping, and before you say anything it won't," instead of showing fear she smirked and extended a hand "wanna bet?" Annoyed indignant and correct, I immediately accepted "damn straight, if I win you can't glomp me for a week for a week,"(coco enjoys glomping everyone multiple times a day) without even blinking coco cheerfully said "Kay but when I win you will have to go out with crash for a week," I didn't back down no way I was wrong, we shook each other's hands and she agreed to help,

We turned to my laptop and coco clicked biology, and we both read it from top to bottom (she blushed and looked away when we came to the crashes penis part,) and came to the conclusion that to find out why crash couldn't speak we would need to talk to his creator,

My uncle,

We decided to have a sleepover and deliberate in the morning, I think she didn't want to leave after all N.gin was nothing if not persistent,

 **CHAPTER TWO: VOCAL? MENTAL? OR PHYSICAL?**

 **END**

short chapter today (Probably) but next time we see cortex in prison and we'll even stay with him for a while to uncover the night that he was arrested,

Until next time

 **OUR HERO AWAY**

 **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**


	3. CHAPTER THREE

CHAPTER THREE: Dr Neo Periwinkle Cortex, The Worlds Most Wanted, 

Sorry for the short chapter guys I was hungry and if I fed myself before writing that chapter, well that and I couldn't think of anything else to put in that one,

Ohh and this story takes place after crash of the titans, and mind over mutant never happened, isn't fanfic great?, yes yes it is,

Hopefully this one will be longer,

Also a quick warning that I forgot to include in the first and second chapter their are awesome shirt's in here that I don't think actually exists which is a shame as I'd actually buy them,

And another quick warning this chapter will contain violence but this probably won't become the norm so expect some extreme brutality and gratuitous violence

Let's begin,

Repressed Memory,

I was six years old in a house that should've been called a mansion, it was massive, and they were there too saying "aww, your going to be as smart as your uncle and as savvy as your daddy when you get older," and "Nina when your older you'll be beating them off with a stick, if your dad and uncle don't first,"

General family stuff,

The world went black,(a gap in her memory)

When it returned to normal the house was on fire and parts of it were missing, and I could hear screaming from all around me, I started running the floor in front of me collapsed, I turned around and ran the other way, trying to find my parents,

I went downstairs running past rooms I don't even remember, eventually I found my parents I wish I never did, they were burning alive and they were the ones screaming, I fell back and started screaming, tears were streaming down my face creating a puddle on the floor,

I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, I was terrified,

I heard a sound behind me *crash* "nhhhaa" "nhhhha" I was scared I started trying to run but I couldn't, I rolled into a ball and rocked myself,

The noises got louder yet more coherent "ninnhaaaah" "nihhnhaahh" it sounded familiar could it be "NIIIIINAAAA!" It was "UNCLE IM IN HERE!" "NINA?, IM COMING HOLD ON," the room started crumbling around me, and started falling apart, "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" *chash* the door smashed open and my uncle ran toward me he looked behind he almost stopped, but shook himself and picked me up and carried me out the burning house,

When we made it outside I started crying into my uncles shirt and I noticed all the burns and tears In his clothes and tie, "uwwwaaaa" he sadly smiled at me while comforting me he spoke in an odd Jamaican accent and said "wake up little firecracker," "wha-" a girls voice who sounded extremely worried came next "come on sis, wake up" and finally a military like voice lined with concern sounded out "wake up sis, I can't take you crying anymore, the world started shaking and I smiled and remembered something else,

Someone warm came up to me and said "time to go home"

The world turned white

Repressed memory end

I woke up the bandicoot family were standing and floating over me all were in their pajamas, with worried expression the one that was closest was crash who was holding my hand coco was rubbing my back crunch was standing over me and aku aku was floating with a concerned look on his face, I looked to coco who said "we were sleeping when all of a sudden you started tossing, turning, and screaming, it was so load it woke up the boys and crash ran in first with crunch and aku aku not far behind, we tried waking you up, shaking you(she pointed to crunch who sheepishly look away,) calling your name(she gestured to herself and aku aku,) but you only got worse eventually crash started holding your hand and you started calming down so we tried again," then the warm figure... was crash? No must have been uncle cortex, after all what kind of deep emotional feelings could she have for cra- actually I'd rather not go down that route,

Looking up I said "thanks everyone, for caring for me" they smiled warmly and crunch said "anytime sis any time, so you want breakfast?" I nodded I'd rather not sleep right now, especially not after remembering the second worst day of my life, fortunately these guy- no my family was here, if I could get my uncle out of prison and on friendly terms with the bandicoots that would be paradise, oh well, maybe later, I got out of bed with coco by my side and the others following us we sat on the couch and turned on the tv to wrestlemania 3 I didn't think I'd be so happy to see two grown men in their underwear trying to throw each other around a wrestling ring, but I was, Not that I'd ever really get into such a sport of course my palette was a refined one.

Five minutes later,

"Ohh come on ref that was only two seconds" i almost shouted not believing that hulk hogan lost, to a three count, not that I didn't like this Andrè guy

But rules were there for a reason, okay I wanted hogan to get thrown around more, sue me, I turned to the bandicoots hoping to share my displeasure of the turn of events only for coco to point to the screen and say "trust me, it's not over,"

I immediately turned around to see andrè handing the belt to some ted debealse, or something I was out raged only for them to walk away as another ref that looked just like the other one. Come out and after some words I couldn't hear the other ref was punched by the one that counted out hogan and watched as hogan clobbered him, the second hogan got him I said "yes" when the bandicoots turned to me I said "they will fight again and next time hogans going down" coco chuckled and said "another bet your gonna lose? So soon? Besides I thought you told us last week that your 'palate is too refined to watch to oiled up men and sexually objectified women beat the tar out of each other" "well I was wrong, and I probably won't be again,"

I saw the time to be 05:42 and decided to take an early shower coco got up and followed me we went to our respective rooms first to pick out some clothes I decided on my ISIC (from battleborn) shirt it was a plain black shirt with ISIC in his energy aegis saying 'the world is ending :), hooray :D' and some hot pink shorts that had the words 'too sexy' on the ass I also grabbed some white socks and underwear, I walked back to the shower meeting coco on the way and we compared outfits she had a teal shirt with the Murray (from sly two band of thieves) flexing over the words 'pink terror, duke of destruction, and the brawn', a white skirt, a some simple white socks, after the hundred offer to buy that shirt of her and her immediate rejection we walked into the the bathroom ready for a warm shower,

Shower scene skip

We left the shower feeling refreshed and ready to tackle the day, we walked downstairs and saw the boys watching a cooking show, crunch was holding a plastic bowl with ingredients mixed in to a cream, and wearing a white apron with the words 'men can't cook?, tell that to Gordon Ramsay' stitched on, I made him that apron when I found out he cooked and watched Gordon's kitchen nightmares, I thought it suited him,(she made him two different one's one about Gordon Ramsay, and another about Jamie Oliver, and they were cristmas day present's) crash and aku aku hadn't changed at all,

Coco nudged me and gestured to them, I cleared my throat drawing they attention to me and said "well, everyone I've decided to visit my uncle, so watch out in case N.gin attacks." I was worried the would try and stop me or hate me because of wanting to see my uncle,

Aku aku spoke first asking "ah, yes I remember you calling for your uncle during your nightmare, going to seek out the older cortex due to your nightmare, firecracker?" I had almost forgotten about that, but I could tell he was helping me cover my reason, the others (except coco) looked at me worriedly, I smiled and said "yes, well that and don't get me wrong this place (and everyone in it) is so amazing, but I miss my uncle, I know you all don't get along with him, but he is my uncle" it was a half truth I really did miss my uncle, yes he was a psychotic, cowardly, egotistical, hateful, evil, monster, who was literally trying to rule the world via conquest, but He's never tried to hurt me, I was like a precious gem to him,

Crunch spoke next "alright, little one be careful, not to be a jerk, but your uncle is crafty, I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't even there anymore," I wasn't surprised crunch wanted to warn me it wasn't like my uncle was a paragon of purity and heroics, not to mention his past with the bandicoots,

"Don't worry crunchy, Nina's not going alone, im going too, I won't let cortex pull the wool over her eyes," said coco as we walked outside everyone waved at us as we walked to a big garage, coco opened the door and we walked inside and got in her car (the first one from crash tag team racing) and we drove off to cortex prison, which was originally one of cortex's labs but when cortex was found and arrested by the government of numerous countries, they realised that the worlds most wanted man was also the deadliest man alive would probably try to escape on the way to another further away prison, so they repurposed one of his old bases while keeping him under constant guard, to ensure he had less time to escape, and later they also relocated the most dangerous criminals in the world there, as for the name 'cortex prison' apparently my uncle made sure the giant 'cortex' sign was unremovable so the government rolled with it and named the prison after its most infamous inmate,

Time skip outside cortex prison,

Coco and I had exited the car and started walking toward the prison holding the most dangerous criminals in the world, we saw several prison guards standing outside watching us as we got closer, they didn't move until we were standing in front of them one of them said "Identification please" I handed him my driving license and he immediately examined it after seeing my last name he handed the card back and beckon us to follow him, we came into a room with several scanners and other things, and walked up to some clear glass in between us and the other side, the guard told us to sit and wandered off,

We waited for five minutes until on the other side a large metal box was wheeled in, around twenty guards were escorting it inside the room, the box itself was completely covered in locks, chains, and other assorted 'keep it from opening' stuff one of the guards walking toward it and went through twenty different locks and opening devices, before all the locks disengaged and revealed, my uncle reading the god delusion by Richard Dawkins, he looked up almost annoyed until he saw me he got up and ran toward me ignoring the guards pointing weapons at him, he sad down on a chair his side and said "Ah, my dear niece Nina," before looking at coco and his left eye twitched but he composed himself (probably happy I didn't bring crash) and said "and the smart bandicoot coco, how are you all doing,"

Coco caught his annoyance and said "we are doing fine dr, but let's not waste any time with idle chit chat," she smiled leaned back into her chair,

I didn't want these two trying to verbally rip each other apart (they hadn't really started yet but once they did there'd be now stopping them) so I interjected "I need your recent notes on crash uncle, I've read your theories and I've come to the conclusion that we might be able to help crash speak, we can talk about the other stuff later,"

Cortex looking perplexed and board, asked "why would I want to help crash bandicoot?"

Coco pulled out a tape recorder and pushed the play button cortex's voice came out of the device saying "please if you take her in I'll do anything, I'll do anything, anything," coco rewinded it to make the point stick, cortex signed and rolled his eyes but handed a small chip to the guard who made sure nothing dangerous was on it after countless long tests the chip was placed in a bag and handed to me,

My uncle looked at me and said, "that chip will have what you want, in fact it has a list of the very items you would need, I looked into it as a way to try to convince him to join me,"

Coco was shocked, appalled, and disgusted, and said indignantly "have you no concept of crash at all why would he help you, I thought that night you'd changed but your still the same old cortex, for a while now I thought you were desperate enough to turn to your enemies to house your niece and here you are showing no respect for my broth-"

Cortex slammed his hand on the table and said "no respect?, sorry but I do In fact have some respect for your brother, both as an enemy and ally, but that's neither here nor there, as for the desperate comment, it ties to respect I have for your brother I knew any of my allies couldn't be trusted with Nina, N.gin is a freak who not only creeps her out but, he'd have tried to molest her and the proof of this is the fact that when Nina replaced me and I could no longer keep an eye on him in person at least he went into her room took her *ahem* 'used' panties and started sniffing them, while making such comments to molest her, uka uka is so egotistical he would have killed her or given her to N,gin for his own failures and pretend as they were hers, tiny is dumber than I used to believe crash was, ripper room is insane, I wasn't giving her to dingodile, and I've rather be raped by a goar, a sludge, and a scorparilla, than leave her with that bastard N.brio, my 'allies' would rather make sure my niece was nice and raped then take care of her, knowing that I realised the only person I could trust her to was your brother, after all He's the hero he can't do that kinda thing, he saves the pretty girls from monsters like them" having finished his tirade cortex visually calmed down

He suddenly looked like he remembered something and got up returned to his box grabbed a sealed envelope and passed it to the guard looked at coco and said "N.gin is scum you want proof? Trust me open that envelope once you get home, any illusions you had about him will be quickly turned to ash"

The envelope was passed to me and I looked at it and stuffed it in my pocket, all of a sudden I saw dr.N.brio behind my uncle, who after a few seconds turned around and upon seeing his old partner lunged at him,

 **POV SHIFT CORTEX.**

I noticed Nina was looking behind me I turned around and saw that bastard who grraaaagh immediately I was overwhelmed with righteous indignation and leapt at the bastard who dared to continue existing after committing such a crime against me,

I had him on the floor he was about to say something but I immediately started punching his face and stomach, in hand to hand combat I may lose to an enhanced super mutant like crash, but this _man_ never was a match for me I intended to remind him of that, his face was covered in blood as were my hands i wouldn't have killed him not so quickly at least but getting of him Now would have caused him to attack me so I started strangling him, I could hear him choking, the alarms rang out and the guards immediately separated us while I tried continuously to break free and destroy this worthless man, but the guards were stronger and I was easily detained, and placed back in my box which was locked,

after being detained I was immediately gassed and rendered unconscious, I fell down used to such by my captors,

Time skip morning,

I woke up in the 'therapy room' it was a white room with only two chairs I was locked into one and some German doctor sat in the other, the room was too bright to make out a single distinguishing feature on his face, he said "so herr cortex, I've heard ve've had anozer incident on our hands ya? Vhat caused you to attack your fellow inmate, herr brio? Ze guards noted Zat you vere increasingly arggessive, vould you agree?"

I knew what he was saying increasingly agressive means what had changed since my last outburst and down the line would discover than N.brio is just as bad as I am but where's the fun in that "yes I intended to kill him"

The interrogation went on for hours until I was returned to my box where I intended to catch up on my reading, when I was inside I noticed a envelope addressed to me, in N.biro's hand writing, he should be in his box how'd it get here cautiously I opened it what I found inside disgusted me it was a two picture's of Nina, the first was two different pictures on either side on the left her 8 year old body was strapped to an operating table she was completely naked, bruised and beaten this one was taken before she had the gauntlets with the words "save me uncle" written on it, and the other was her with the gauntlets painfully grafted to her skin and bones she was still naked and covered in animal blood " and i threw it down only to discover words written on the back "don't worry old friend I didn't rape her, yet," i placed it on the floor and removed the other picture it was a recent one being her and coco in the shower, I turned it around to reveal N.gins hand writing on the back saying "isn't she much prettier now dr N.brio? Remember I get them both,"I immediately knew N.gin betrayed me.

I scoffed picking up the other picture I put both of them in the envelope and started walking to what was basically my bed I immediately put the envelope in my pocket, lifting up my mattress revealing a ray gun I had made in secret and a remote to unlock every door, and several gas grenades, N,brio and N.gin made one fatal mistake,

 **THEY PISSED OFF THE DEADLIEST MAN ALIVE AND ATTACKED THE ONLY PERSON I CARED ABOUT**

"Ha… ha ………MuhahahahahahhahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAA!**

After laughing at the situation at hand I geared up, clicked the remote and lept out of my cage determined to show these vermin why I'm so feared, one guard saw me and was about to draw his weapon I immediately shot him, he had a hole in his head the shot continued hitting a wall and bounced off into another guard while I shot the others there was only one left "hello Samuel how's the wife and kids?" Just as he was about to answer I hit him with my gun and was immediately pissed he didn't answer me furiously I started beating him to death with my gun shouting "what aren't I important enough to hear about your slut of a wife and your obnoxious bastards of children?" By the Time I was done his face was a puddle, I was extremely funny actually he died how he lived, screaming like a bitch,

I saw the alarm button and after setting up the fallen guards gear into landmines I immediately set them in front of the doors and many other places, I set the alarm off and waited, it took five seconds at most I loved seeing their faces fall when they saw the mines, it was like time slowed down, "boom" I said as the explosions rocked the prison, the rest were uncoordinated and easy to pick off,

Eventually the warden and the doctor stepped in and saw me they recoiled in horror as I walked toward them I smiled warmly and said "where's N.brio?" Before shooting the warden and trained my sight on the doctor who suddenly seemed very calm, though it pissed me off that i still couldn't see his face,

"Vell I'd say this is a rampage vorthy of ze man vith ze title of deadliest man alive ya? As for herr N.brio, he vas released due to a deal he made vith ze varden, somezing about ze vile Nina cortex und an army of mutant's, no von but us knows this, vell no Von alive,"

I immediately realised I couldn't kill him his accent was too fun, I lowered my gun and walked right by him and then I turned around and fired it directly into his spine,

"AAAHHHHH"

He fell to the ground and I started to rig this place to go up in flames,

As I walked out of their a few mojo mutants aproched me and when the building blew up I immediately said "and that's why you'd never betray me" I grabbed one of them a rinoroler and said " _right?"_ It nodded and I let it go and faced the direction of the bandicoot home it would be days before I reached it but that wouldn't stop me, I looked up to the night sky and said "don't worry Nina I'm coming" and I started running.

 **POV SWITCH COCO AFTER GETTING HOME**

After bidding Nina and the boys good night I decided to go back to my room it was very late and we decided to start working in the morning Nina took the chip but gave me the envelope and we went our separate ways I walked to my pink, blue, and white room and opened up the envelope i mean how bad could it be?

I pulled out a picture of me? Looking at it was strange it was a picture of me picking flowers, I put it down and pulled out another one it was me in the race way at Von cluches motor world, I looked kinda cute, not as cute as I am now but still cute as a button, putting it down too I pulled another one accidentally another fell to the floor I giggled and said "whoops butter fingers I looked at the one in my hands and recoiled in horror I was naked in the shower fingering myself, I dropped it and picked up the other one it was a picture of Nina fingering herself in bed naked, this one was immediately dropped, I pulled all of the pictures out and they had similar taste but none disgusted me more then a picture of me wearing the mind control helmet sitting in a chair while naked with N.gin rubbing his hands in my fur, several pictures were like this with me in different positions almost always my legs were spread like I was some kind of whore, several words were written on me 'slut, filthy bitch, cock whore,' the last picture I saw had N.gin standing over my sleeping body jacking off into a pair of my teddie bear panties, I turned and started running, I went down stairs outside and halfway across the beach, eventually I bumped into crash who worriedly started hugging me especially after seeing me crying,

I just cried so much that eventually I passed out into his arms, I was safe my bro wouldn't let anyone hurt me,

 **POV SWITCH CRUNCH,**

I was attempting to make a Victorian sponge cake, I was standing in the kitchen when I saw coco running away with tears in her eyes I was about to run after her when I saw she bumped into crash, instead I decided to investigate what made her so sad I walked up stairs and saw Nina coming out of the bathroom, and invited her along eventually we came to coco's room and when I saw those pictures, I almost didn't stop myself from throwing up however I forced myself to swallow it knowing crash would want to see the pictures, I gathered them up and saw Nina's shocked face she was holding one picture tightly I looked at it it was actually the back of a picture in cortex p's hand writing it said 'the worst he did was cum on her don't worry I checked, slowly Nina handed me the picture and walked down stairs, I had a feeling she felt the same thing I did, 'that better be all he did to her, if it wasn't,' we looked at crash who was still consoling her,

 **He'd be wishing he was dead when crash got through with him**

 **CHAPTER THREE: Dr Neo Periwinkle Cortex, The Worlds Most Wanted,**

 **End**

Phew good chapter don't worry this is still mostly gonna be a light hearted comedy/tsundere love story but I wanted to one demonstrate cortex's love for Nina (love of a niece of course) two his threat level (I think most people don't realise how dangerous cortex really is in the series don't believe me? According to bandipedia he and brio left in their wake a trail of charred earth so monumental that they became international criminals) and set our main foes for most of the story N.brio and N.gin, and to erase all hope anyone had for them.

Until next time 

OUR HERO AWAY

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

CHAPTER FOUR: THE RELATIONSHIP BEGINS, 

Finally I'm getting to the relationship in this chapter yeah! But first we have to talk okay?, since this story is easier to write then Brook meets sans I've been doing it daily but that's not always going to happen though sometimes I might not write for a week or so but if that happens I'm am actually trying to write it's just hard and I'm getting swamped by life.

And I'm glad that you two are enjoying it (I don't know if any one else is) and I'm sorry it took me a while to get here but I'd like to consider the chapters before this one just me setting the stage, checking the equipment, and showing how half of the story will go, but now we are getting into it, unfortunately even I don't know what's going to happen (for example this chapter was originally going to be a beach chapter, so coco would feel safe and as the government sent a team to crashes house believing them to be in danger, and cortex outsmarting the various agents they sent to find him, let's see if that happens.)

Warning from now on Nina's tsundereness is going to change the facts around but fear not loyal readers I am here to completely ruin that I will correct Nina like this 'when Nina says one thing wrong (O.h. I'll be there to correct it)' so if you see a () with O.h. Remember that's me, not Nina and if the O.h. Is missing then it's Nina, okay? good,

Also as I don't want to ruin toradora for anyone if you want to see it i implore you to do so as we will be skipping the part where they watch it, mostly due to the fact I can't remember most of it,

And before I can truly begin I have a question for you how do you believe this story should end? I myself know how it ends but I wanna hear how you believe it will,

Let's begin

 **Nina's POV**

I had just finished explaining where the pictures had come from while crunch had placed them on the table so they could be seen by those standing around the table them to crash who was currently carrying a sleeping coco and aku aku, who crunch had woken up to see if the witch doctor had any sagely advice for the situation at hand,

Me and crunch had already checked the backs of the picture, apparently N.gin had been using them as post cards to cortex, we had set them on the kitchen table, when crash was looking at the pictures, his normal stupid grin was replaced with an even stare, despite him not showing any rage, I could practically feel him getting angrier and angrier, if my uncle ever got as mad as crash currently was, he'd probably have dropped an island on whatever ticked him off,

As for the pictures themselves i their were twenty two of them twenty one with coco and one with me, (the shower one, so it has both of them in) for some reason I felt weird with crash seeing one with me naked on it,

Eventually he had seen all the pictures me and crunch had found, aku aku said "the fact that cortex gave her these is… disconcerting, especially considering the effect he must have known it would have" i internally nodded ever since we found them I had been wondering why my uncle would give them to coco, only one idea made sense to me I looked at crash and said "to make us mad and show us N.gin is about as redeemable as my uncle is, in case N.gin came after me, as he already did my uncle wouldn't want him to survive the encounter hoping crash might kill him for taking these pictures of coco,"

Crunch and aku aku looked at me seemingly considering my explanation, while crash didn't look away from the pictures, after a few minutes coco started stirring and crash immediately turned around with his back to the table and started walking into the living room, crunch aku aku and I blocked her from seeing the table,

"Mmmmm, huh?" She said tiredly looking up at crash "big brother? What's going o- oh I remember now, those pictures," she got out of crashes arms and walked to me grabbed my arm and said "I'm tired we're going to bed, come on sis," when she pulled me I started walking be hind her as she walked right past her room and all the way to mine, she opened the door and dragged me to the bed, she let go of my arm and pushed me onto the bed, she turned around closed my door before walking over to the curtains drawing them and then back over to me and started climbing into my bed I got up and laid next to her,

We must have laid in silence for six minutes until she said "what's on the chip?" I realised she wasn't planning on sleeping she just wanted to be distracted so she wouldn't have to think about it "I don't know, wanna find out?" I said offering a weak smile which she returned,

I got up grabbed my laptop and put the chip my uncle gave me into it, the chip had over a thousand files and notes on it but we saw the one we wanted 'the crash-vocaliser' we immediately clicked what we got were blueprints and schematics for a device that would allow crashes 'incoherent babbling' to change into real speech while he wore it, the device itself looked like a small cricle attached too four bandoliers across crashes chest I took note of what we would require and realised "we have all this" the device would require some mojo, which crash collected enough of, some leather straps for the device to fit on, a radio, and a microphone, coco looked quite happy and almost got out of bed until I started laying on her, she said "umm sis?" My amazing response was "mmm?" She deadpanned and said "why are you laying on me? I thought we were going to make that thing to help crash talk?" I brilliantly countered with "but your soooo comfy, and we can do that tomorrow" my faux whiny voice seemed to win her over and she reluctantly said "fine, but I'm cuddling you not the other way around."

And after five minutes we both drifted off,

 **POV switch Crunch**

Yep livid, he was pissed I knew him seeing these would make him angry, it he needed to see them, the what to do with N.gin had immediately turned to how to stop crash from going outside to find the little creep and pulverising him, not that I dint want to, oh if I got my hands on him he'd wish whatever caused a rocket to lodge itself in his head had immediately exploded and killed him,

But right now coco needed us, I had no regrets,

Flashback to when coco and Nina left

Coco took Nina and went upstairs I figured she wouldn't want to be left alone and rather then having us all worry and follow her upstairs she took Nina while we figured out what to do with N.gin.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I realised that crash had walked over to the door and opened it, he looked like he was leaving, I turned to aku aku and he looked as shocked as me, I ran over to crash and said "where are you going?" He turned and said something I couldn't understand, so aku translated "I'm going to make sure N.gin thinks twice about taking pictures and even thinking about my sister in such a way, you stay and watch the girls,"

I grabbed his arm and said "crash you can't leave the girls need us all in case that bastard attacks," crash without turning said "ishrente bauperswaah" dangerously, which aku aku translated to "let go, or else" I didn't move neither did he he made a noise and solemnly said "oriesgesa" which was translated to "have it your way"

After the translation crash spun around forcing me to let go and he struck me in my abdomen, and then he tried punching me which I grabbed and reversed to grab his neck, crash with a clear head was a dangerous opponent, angry though he was reckless and considering he didn't want to hurt me(he slowed his attacks down, if he hadn't crunch would have lost as quick as crash did) it was easy enough to stop him,

Bringing him to face level I said "crash if you leave, when those girls wake up they will come right after you!, and that will only get all of us hurt, wait until coco will feels better and when she does we'll let her decide what happens to N.gin got it?" He nodded and I let him go he looked apologetic but I stopped him from saying anything, I said "we're in the same boat little bro, I wanna beat him like a drum too but we can't abandon the ladies, yeah?" He nodded again and we both went inside, he laid down on the couch and aku aku went to bed, I myself decided to check up on the girls,

Flashback over

I came to Nina room and slowly opened the door I saw both girls were soundly asleep, coco had her arms wrapped around Nina and was smiling, and Nina was smiled as coco snuggled into her, seeing this I shut the door and returned to bed, happy with what had occurred tonight, and pissed off at N.gin, but I ignored that for now and settled in my bed and drifted off myself,

 **POV switch Nina and time skip to morning**

We got up early and coco dragged me out of bed, not even going in the shower first she grabbed my laptop and dragged me into the garage, I set up the laptop and we immediately started construction on the crash vocaliser, it took us fifteen minutes between us and I was happy my sister was back to her normal cheerful self, after finishing it she gave it to me and said "why don't you gift wrap it for your boyfriend?" I said as eloquently as possible, sh…shu…shut up" after saying that I immediately ran upstairs and carefully wrapped it up not because I like crash you morons but because, umm it…was…had to make? Yeah that! After wrapping it in some red wrapping paper and finishing with a nice bow, I decided to go in the shower, after picking out some clothes I thought looked nice, an ordinary white shirt with my school skirt and simple black with pink hearts underwear, and bra, I grabbed a pair of black socks, and went in the shower, leaving the gift on my bed,

Shower scene skip

After an incredibly boring shower made even worse due to the fact coco wasn't there this time, had retrieved my gift for crash and walked down stairs to see crunch, aku aku, crash and coco happily waiting for me, coco seemed a bit too happy though and then I realised why as she slowly pulled out the last toradora DVD with the final episode on, she smiled and said "hey sis it's watch anime day and this time it's my pick so I say this one, oh what's that in your hand?"

For the first time in my life I felt anxious and it felt like butterflies were in my stomach I think I even blushed, it must be as I forgot it was anime day(O.h. Not even she believes that), I handed (O.h. shoved) the gift into crashes hand and for some strange reason I felt even more nervous I even started twiddling my thumbs, "w well…open it j jerk" I angrily(O.h. shyly) said

He shrugged and opened it I immediately got closer to him and started strapping it onto him while saying "me and coco created this as medium to help you speak in a way that we wouldn't need aku aku to translate for you," I said (O.h. after lingering on his muscles for long enough) "well try speaking" I said (O.h. Hoping to draw attention away from her self)

Crash opened his mouth and said "like what?" His voice hadn't changed, but I found myself liking that, (O.h she actually li- what did she actually admit she liked it?) in fact it was cute, in a stupid way, but still cute (O.h. o_o)

coco jumped for joy, and crunch clapped, aku aku chuckled, crash laughed happily, and I smiled, at leat until coco said "alright now that that's done it's time to watch toradora" she put the DVD in the DVD player, and jumped at crunch and the two landed on the couch, aku aku floated into his chair and 'sat down in it' (he stopped floating) and I quickly realised that me and crash would be in the same place, I was angry with coco(O.h. Strangely she was actually thanking coco profusely in her mind,) and we all sat down and started viewing the show.

After toradora ended

Crunch was crying into his apron, crash and coco were wiping tears from their eyes aku aku was smiling, and I was shocked, happy, yet shocked I looked over to coco who smiled and winked, sending me the non verbal message that she hadn't forgotten about our bet, I quickly realised that she expected me to ask him here, I knew what I had to do,

I nudged him and whispered "please meet me outside" I got up and walked outside and I heard him get up and follow me, (O.h. She didn't notice the others doing the same)

I looked out to the beach, and when he reached me I said "I'm sorry, when we met I didn't think much of you and I didn't want to believe that anyone could beat my uncle, in fact this was part of a stupid bet me and coco had, but I don't want a week" I stopped and slowly wrapped my arms around him (being extremely cautious as not to hurt him) and slowly I smiled and started kissing him, our lips met and I could hear the other's cheering, but I didn't stop my tongue went into his mouth and he started kissing back our tongues met and started practically mouth fucking the other, eventually we parted, for breath and I continued "if you'll take me, I want you from now Until time itself stops," more nervously I waited extremely anxiously and unknowingly started holding my breath,

He opened his mouth to speak and said "I'd like to say something poetic, but the only thing I can say, is yes"

Immediately our mouths met again and I knew that if life continued like this, I'd be happy, at least until next time.


	5. CHAPTER 5

**CHAPTER FIVE: CORTEX SUITS UP.**

to gamerking (sorry for shortening your name) actually I originally planned for this story to have a happy ending as I said in one chapter, 'I want this to be a slice of life kinda story,' but now, _I'm not so sure_ :D, also Bro? Girl? Either is fine with me ;).

Also, if you like my writing I've actually written more, I guess I should recommend Brook meets sans, my most popular story, wherein Brook from one piece meets sans from undertale, and more,

Or love between a mad doctor and a revolutionary, a battleborn fanfic with attikus x Beatrix, my second newest story,

Or delta and Sofia (from bioshock) vs the pta my newest story,

and for stories I'm thinking about there is,

(1) a darkness (kinda) and borderlands crossover staring a new vault hunter, Clare The Vassal or The Holder or The Darkness, I'm not sure,

(2) another borderlands story where gaige tries to entice kreig into falling in love with her,

(3) yet another borderlands story about four new vault hunters stepping up to. . . well hunt vaults, classes include- the demolition expert, the Scientist, the canoness, and the rat. . .?,

Don't worry new stories won't start getting written until I've finally finished one I'm currently writing, else they'd never get done,.

I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, it ended the way it did because I didn't want to ruin the moment, (did it work?)

Also who wants a lemon next chapter? Pm me, there's going to be a lime in it either way ;)

And I'm sorry for not updating in a while this chapter was in beta when I missed one day, my excuse is below,

I'm sorry for not updating yesterday but I do one story a day as usually It takes me about three hours to write these, and the rest of it is spent playing games like kingdom hearts, the darkness 2, skylanders imaginations, Yakuza 4, bioshock 2, metal gear solid 4, battleborn, and Skullgirls encore/2nd encore, (yeah I'm pretty lazy).

Let's begin,

Our mouths separated and I lovingly gazed into his eyes, I had finally confessed my love for him and in doing so finally admitted to myself that I… no, I have to say it,

while gazing into his eyes i said "I love you, crash, I really do." He seemed flustered, and looked so adorable so I decided before he could speak I'd have another kiss, I smiled and started kissing, him halfway through he kissed back, "wooooooo" called the voices of crunch, coco, and aku aku, their cheering had only became louder,

Normally I would be angr- okay annoyed at them but. . . tonight i wanted nothing more than to simply be in this moment.

With him, it was perfect but I was getting tired and so "I love you boyfriend, but *yawn* I'm getting tired soooo I'm off to bed" after giving him a quick peck on the cheek, I calmly started walked inside, but about halfway I stopped, turned and said "if you want to join me" I winked "you'd better catch meeee~" I started mock running inside, I knew he'd come tumbling after me,

He did and despite my earlier attitude I knew I was as red as a tomato

That night we slept together in my room, no we didn't do anything else, but just knowing he was there,

I slept alot better,

 **CORTEX'S POV**

The building burned in the background,

It was three miles away now I had been walking slowly for several hours, and reactions had been just as I predicted, three choppers had landed and about 15 men and women, heavily covered in armour and armed to the teeth, came out of two of them, one of them walked to the third and opened the door and three people walked out,

the first was a male, lanky, pale, yet confidant scientist (he had a lab coat) he had multiple surgical scars, and he was smoking, his hand reached up to mess with his messy black hair, until the second man walked out,

He was a black man, and if the first man was tall, this one was a giant, his massive muscular frame promised pain, his green coat with multiple medals and stars practically screamed general, he had a gun in a holster, and brass knuckles on his hands, he cracked his knuckles before stepping out giving way to the third person,

The third was an Asian woman, in a suit she wasn't as tall as ethier man, but unlike both of them she walked with both authority and compassion, a sword at her side showed she was a swordswoman, her suit jacket was over her shoulders, and her long white hair was in a ponytail, her skirt gently blew in the breeze, she reached up loosened her tie and cracked her neck, her hand then went to the hilt of her rapier, and she joined both men,

Normally people would wonder who these bastards are but not I, the first was a man by the name of who bloody knows, but what he told people was "Daniel Fox, but please call me dan" it wasn't his real name, but only dan himself knew what that was,

the second was 'little' Johnny Peace, an Orphan with no last or first name he chose his own after his best friend who died, and the only thing he wanted,

and finally was Takeo Hope Sunflower, the president of USA, she was born in America, trained in France by some French swordsman named 'torel?' Something like that her last name was due to her mother disowning her and her hippy dad being forced to raise her alone, but enough on that now that I know who's hunting me I have to observe them,

And so I climbed a tree and did exactly that,

 **Takeo's pov**

The air was brisk as I walked to my top general and scientist, johnny was searching the rubble of the building for something while Danny was trying to relight his cigarette, when I reached them I said "boys," johnny stopped and turned to me and Danny simply had one eye on me, that got their attention, "what happend here?"

Johnny simply shook his head, "I don't know" his soft voice surprised her the first time she heard it but now she was accustomed to it,

He looked at Danny and said sarcastically "what do you think mr, 'five steps' ahead?"

"Ten" came Danny's ghastly voice, his voice was the opposite of Johnnys, "what?" Asked johhny who looked at the man beside him, "Ten steps, not five, not six, not eight, but ten steps ahead," Danny said annoyed at having to repeat himself, "ohh ten? Then what happened mr 'ten steps'" johnny repeated changing the number to try and annoy his friend, Danny sighed walked into the grass, and bent down, and lowered an arm to the ground, I wondered why until what appeared to be a small metal eye on two robotic legs ran up his arm, it opened itself and a long piece of paper slowly came out, Danny took the piece of paper and silently read it to himself,

Looking up he asked, "good news? Or bad news?" "Bad first" I said he nodded and said "it's cortex, he escaped, murdered the guards, and blew the place up on his way out, and the good news is…" he stopped and pointed in a different direction, there in a wheel chair was the head phycaitrist, in his cool German accent he explained that cortex had shot him in the spine and dragged him out,

I sent him in a chopper with johnny and Danny and I both knew if cortex escaped he'd be watching us,

 **Back to CORTEX**

Well damn takeo still looked as cute as ever, but with fox staying I knew it was time to get my better gear, I slowly lowered myself down the tree and began to run toward the tundra area what I needed would be there, as I ran more choppers landed and more solders were flooding the area trying to find me,

Timeskip two hours later,

The tundra was miles away, unfortunately for them I had tunnels running too them unfortunately for me none ran any where near the bandicoot home, and I forgot where the entrance where, leaning against a tree I was catching my breath, until "cortex arms up!" A female voice called, I complied and turned, to see a rookie with a pistol aimed right at me, she was shaking, "d. . . don't move or I. . . I'll shoot" she was cute in a 'I'd love to strangle her' kinda way,

"I know something you don't know~," I said In a sing song voice as I slowly walked toward her, "wha..." she pulled the trigger but nothing happened, I grabbed the gun and punched her "it works better with the safety off" I said as she hit the ground unconsciously she knocked over a rock and opened a secret tunnel, which was enouth for me to let her live, dropping the gun next to the unconscious woman, I entered my tunnel and closed it of from the inside,

Walking down the long dark tunnel I eventually came to my tundra armoury, there was a black suit, several ray guns, a jet pack, and much more, taking of my orange prison jumpsuit, I donned the black cat suit, I had baised it of a game my niece liked, something about an old soldier who fights giant robots with stealth, I'd admit it looked like a good game, what was it called something about patriots, the suit was called squid-flage? It basically made me look invisible, hid my heat signature, and my smell, unfortunately my head would give me away so I made a mask out of the same stuff so I'd be completely hidden, the mask had a visor instead of eyeholes, a rebreather so even in space I could breathe,

Octocamo that's what it was called,

After suiting up I discarded my worthless ray gun in favour of a better one, I

A bandolier so I could carry more bombs, and a short range teliporter, unfortunately that was it, I grabbed some extra power cells for my ray gun, and slinked away,

down the tunnel there I saw passed out on the floor was, Uka Uka

 **CHAPTER FIVE: CORTEX SUITS UP.**

 **END**

Until next time-

 **Our hero AWAAAAAAAY**

 **MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	6. CHAPTER SIX

**CHAPTER SIX - THE ANTAGONIST CHAPTER**

Sorry for the long update guys, no excuse on my part,

And I'm sorry in advance but this is an entirely antagonist chapter, first we follow cortex, then one of my oc enemies, if you go to the end ill explain why, thank you and im sorry,

Let's begin,

 **CORTEX'S POV**

I almost didn't believe it, in front of me unconscious was my former boss, I picked up the old tiki mask and angrily started shaking it, I didn't want to smash it to pieces… yet, he would give me answers first, then I'll decide what to do with him,

Slowly he started waking up and when he did, "graahh- Cortex? How did-" I raised a finger to my mouth in a 'shush' and hissed, when he shut up I said "I'll be asking the questions here, _master_ " I practically spat the word master "now, how did _you_ end up _here?_ ,"

He sighed and said "I followed the tunnels you designed and came here to wait for you, I knew you would break out after discovering their plot to betray you, however my escape wasn't as I planed As our former employees such as tiny, dingodile, tried to destroy me."

So tiny and dingodile were on their side, "well that's just _wonderful"_ I said as sarcastically as I could channeling my inner daria morgendorffer, that was very bad,

I let him go and tried to calculate my odds of success now that it wasn't just N-gin and N-byro on one side and takeo, peace and fox one the other with me in the middle trying to destroy one would bring the other down on me, I needed help, I need crash fortunately I was already heading that way,

Uka-Uka gave me a strange look and I explained what I realised,

We could kill each other later,

right now we needed to get to crash and convince him to help, then we fight the other two factions, execute the traitors and then turn on crash.

That would be fun, nodding at each other we left the bunker and started walking in the direction of crash's house.

 **DANNY'S POV**

"Yes, track our signal, and follow we'll create a LZ for you, see you soon General." Takeo said, one hand on her transmitter the other on her sword, i was trying to get my lighter to strike up for the cig currently resting in between my teeth when all of a sudden i heard something behind me i turned to see a huge layer of thick grass, then something else, "Mrs President, duck" after i said that various mutants came through the grass

They looked to be bipedal, and wore clothes they seemed to be a cross breed of the species Chiroptera and Homo sapien, of bat and human, i loosened my tie as the president easily dodged their pathetic attacks, one opened it's mouth perhaps it was capable of some kind of verbal communication, "like who THE hell are you two?" It screeched like a banshee, I reached a hand into my coat "thats need to know basis only," said the president calmly as if this thing hadn't just screeched into her ear, thought she probably delt with worse from her opponents while running for office, the yoai alligations were a surprise, she turned to me "what are they?" "They seem to be a type of hybrid between human and bat," i spoke calmly she nodded, and placed her hand on her sword and turned back to them, "i take it you're not friendly?" She asked, another mutant screeched "oh we're REAL friendly," one pointed at me "we'd like to be friendly with him" I looked around and said "clockwise" she nodded and looked at me "you into bat humans? Cause if you are i think one of these 'lovely ladies' might just go for a guy like you" I chuckled "sure but if i do wouldn't your ship for me and peace end here?" She shook her head "no you'd come back and beg for peace to . . . " she stopped and stood there to her enemies she probably looked like she was studying them,

But in reality she was just lost in a fantasy about me and johnny, I adopted a fighting pose and reached into my coat and pulled out a scalpel, "don't worry mrs president I'll handle this" she gave a faint nod more to shut me up so she could continue her fantasies then an affirmation, i jumped at one and punched her right in the snout a kick to the rib and she was done i heard her ribs snap and shatter under the force of my attacks one jumped at my back and I placed my hands on the floor and flipped so that my legs would link with her arms and drop her onto her freind one quick stomp and she was done another approached silently from behind, i jumped and spin kicked her directly in her head a loud crack informed me i had just broken her neck, I threw my scalpel at one hitting her in the middle of her forehead, and the last tried running but i moved so quickly that if anyone saw me they'd think i had teleported in front of her, and grabbed her neck before she could say anything I crushed her windpipe and watched her drop to the floor,

that was completely boring, and i pulled another scalpel out of my coat and several empty jars,

As I prepared to dissect the mutants in order to learn more about them when a generic soldier ran toward us "Sir, we heard some noi-" I needed to keep his eyes away from the president, "Excellent timing soldier," i said happily, "i need you to get these corpses into body bags and have them put on a chopper back to home base, i want them sent straight to my lab, understood?" I asked, as he was processing the question i said "the president and i will move on ahead, tell the others to be careful in case of any other mutants" then i turned and walked over to Takeo, and grabbed her by the shoulder and walked forward,

It took her ten minutes before she started walking on her own,

We walked through the jungle land in a silence, she wanted to say something but had no idea how to bring it up, so i waited patiently for her to find the right words, eventually she spoke up "So you lived in china before we found you?" "No, japan, specifically Okinawa" i corrected, "right, right. . . Where did you learn to become a doctor?" "As a surgeon?, my mother taught me and a professional told me i had surpassed her and him within ten days, then after to years at their clinic I decided it was time to move on, then i took several entry courses into collages when i was ten, and had all PhD's when i was fithteen, out of sheer scientific curiosity," she nodded "and where did you go to collage?" "A prestigious school in the east" "what was it called?" I stopped and looked at her "Why all the questions?"

she shrugged, "just want to learn more about my top scientist"

I raised an eyebrow, "you have access to my dossier, why not read it?" She smiled "I'd rather hear it from you, after all we haven't been on many missions alone, and I'd like to know more about you,"

I nodded "i see," i said confused on her motives, "well while we are trying to learn more about the other, why run for president?" I asked wondering why someone so honest and sincere would be a politician,

She scowled, however i got the feeling that it wasnt directed at me "Cause everyone else in politics is either too nice to do anything, a liar, or an asshole, I always wanted to be president so I could start a change in society, starting with our politics, but i realised after the 'cortex commandos' ripped half of the world apart that the people needed someone who could actually do this job more than ever, so i ran for office,"

We hadn't moved for the longest time, I studied the expression on Takeo's face as she spoke her expression changed from anger, to wistful, to sorrow, and finally determined, yet the compassion still hadn't left her eyes, I nodded in understanding her suffering, There wasn't a country that in some way cortex hadn't attacked, while all survived the worst hit were on extended time, that was until takeo was elected and immediately came to offer support and supplies, effectively saving them and truly uniting them against cortex,

'Come on" i said as i started walking again

we continued our trek into the dense jungle, it was ten minuets when she spoke again "where are we going?" "Our rendezvous point with Johnny, isnt much father now," i said,

just then the ground started shaking

Two giant hands reached out and ripped the trees out of the ground, and the creature responsible was some sort of ape scorpion hybrid, it took one look at us,

 **"GWOAAAAAAAAAR"** it bellowed and I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out a butterfly knife and she pulled her sword out of its sheath,

"Well I knew it wouldn't be that easy" takeo said, then she looked at my knife, "not to take us out of the moment but, shouldn't you have grabbed your gun?"

"Not if we want to win," I said calmly, then I flipped the knife around as light shined on its blade I said "stab in the dark" and jumped forward, I moved quickly, to my opponent I appeared to have vanished, I propelled myself into a tree behind the mutant and ran up it, then I jumped of it onto the monsters back, I grabbed a tuft of its fur to keep myself rooted where I was and stabbed it's spine, pulling out my knife i just barley dodged of it's hands that tried to grab me then a blue light appeared in between the monsters head and neck, slicing it's head clean off, i let go of it's fur and slowly slid down the corpses back,

I walked around the corner and saw the president sheathe her sword, "so your getting better with that sword i made," i said, glad she hadn't wasted the revolutionary technology i had fitted her sword with, she gave another smile and said "yep, thanks dr. This will really make recapturing cortex a piece of cake,"

I waved her off "bah, don't worry about that, i just hope peace gets a chance to try his quake knuckles," she nodded amazed at how quickly i had thought of such ideas and at how quickly i had built them,

Then the roar of a chopper alerted us that we didnt have much further to go,

 **CHAPTER SIX**

 **THE ANTAGONIST CHAPTER**

 **END**

Now for explanations, im still arguing with myself about how this story will end, if it ends happily or tragically, so this chapter is kind of a buffer while i buy myself more time to deliberate between myself on the ending,

This chapter was also written and rewritten cause I kept having good setups but no idea what to do with them, first a conflict chapter then a flashback chapter but no matter what i did I couldn't find any way to keep writing it and i dont mean cause im lazy, but cause i couldn't think of what would happen past a certain point,

Eventually i decided to do a villains chapter where we followed N-gin and N-biro, but i couldn't decide what to have em do, so I decided to explore the oc's a little and see what could be done with them

I'm kinda happy on how it turned out, but i have a feeling you all will be less then happy, i mean you waited all this time and this was the best i could do, fortunately for me as a shitty fan fic writer it's far more likely you guys had many things to keep your attention then sit and wait for my new chapter,

Until next time

OUR HERO **AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY**

 **MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


End file.
